digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tagiru Akashi/Collection
Drafts Issues: *These contain unevidenced speculation *These are missing huge parts of the character's plot, while focusing way too much time on play-by-plays of the battles *These use fake terms like "Super Digivolution" *These are not in-universe I would personally recommend starting from scratch on these sections, but if you guys feel you can get them in line, here they are. Do NOT just post them on the page, I'm getting really tired of that and I'm ready to start considering it spam. MetalTyrannomon is an Ultimate Level Android Digimon whose attack power is comparable to nuclear warheads and whose defense is as solid as steel. He is the first Digimon Tagiru and Gumdramon engage in battle while in DigiQuartz. The two track down MetalTyrannomon and Gumdramon attacks him. However, he is soon overwhelmed by MetalTyrannomon´s power and he and Tagiru are forced to hide, with MetalTyrannomon quickly widening the way for him to pass. Immediately after though, he is thrown back by the power of Super Digivolution as Gumdramon evolves into Arresterdramon, completely outclassing and finally beating him. His power is then used for the first time against Sagomon by giving Arresterdramon his mighty defensive skills and defeating the mighty Digimon with the aid of OmegaShoutmon. Sagomon is an Ultimate Level Demon Man Digimon that uses water-based abilities as well as amazing speed to overwhelm and beat down his opponents. He first appears at the second episode of Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters Who Leap Through Time and battles against Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon after they discover that Sagomon is kidnapping students from the former´s school and using their mourning and sadness to strenghten himself. At their first encounter, Tagiru and his Digimon partner barely survive Sagomon´s assault with Ryouma Mogami saving them. The second encounter is a more direct one as Gumdramon Super Digivolves to Arresterdramon and engages Sagomon. However, Sagomon proves too powerful for the Dragon Digimon to handle on his own and mercilessly pummels the latter to the ground. After Taiki arrives, Tagiru performs a DigiXros between Arresterdramon and MetalTyrannomon, giving MetalTyrannomon´s defensive abilities and armor to Arresterdramon as a result and allowing him to seemingly best Sagomon in battle. However, Sagomon absorbs more power from his victims and gains the ability to disappear at will, allowing the Kappa Digimon to turn of the tide of battle once again. It is only when OmegaShoutmon DigiXrosses with Dorulumon and momentarily stops Sagomon from moving is Arresterdramon able to finish him off. Sagomon then becomes a powerhouse among Tagiru´s Digimon and his abilities are first used against Blossomon when combined with Arresterdramon,who uses Sagomon´s weapon and technique to counter Blossomon´s vicious vines and give an opening for OmegaShoutmon to defeat her. GigaBreakdramon is an Ultimate Level Machine Dragon Digimon that makes up for its lesser power compared to Breakdramon by being even larger and more agressive than its counterpart. It was build by Puppetmon alongside the Robot Club members he manipulated and awakened to battle Xros Heart. At first it seems too powerful to defeat, both for Xros Heart and the Digimon Hunters as it easily withstands Astamon´s attacks and pummels Arresterdramon to the ground. But when Puppetmon returns to his senses, Shoutmon DigiXrosses with him and inflicts a powerful blow on GigaBreakdramon which allows Arresterdramon to finish it off with his remaining power. It is a variation of Blossomon and is pink in colour. It has first appeared in the 4th episode of Digimon Xros Wars II. GigaBreakdramon when taiki sees gigabreakadramon, he recognises it as the breakdramon from the sweet zone, so doesn't that make gigabreakdramon a upgraded version of the breakdramon from xros wars?DalekSupreme13 07:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :He recognizes it as being a Brakedramon. However, Puppetmon makes it clear that it was built from scratch based on Brakedramon blueprints. 11:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Harpymon What is this Harpymon's gender? BlueEmpoleon said it's female, but the way it got muscled on XW64 seems to suggest it's male. What do you think? 17:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I would think male, considering that it shows no female characteristics. Who's its voice actor? 18:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Takahiro Sakurai. Yeah, definitely male. 19:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Jokermon Is it possible Jokermon can digivolve to Piedmon? Esquilo30 13:27, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :It is possible,when i saw the preview i actually tough it was Piedmon. But it was never revealed to be able to evolve into it,so until a Jokermon digivolves(in anime or games) we can just say it's unknown ProjectL Sakkakumon what should we call the technique were Sakkakumon uses the childrens laughter to power to create a giant gust of wind from his mouth? he does say it is a technique he wanted to use on xros heart.DalekSupreme13 08:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC)